


Close Enough

by slightlyjillian



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki wakes up to a situation that he must explain to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> a story snippet from 2007, I was playing with style and tone. Mostly, I think I wanted to write about these three goofy, yet adorable, characters.

The breeze across his nose always threatened to interrupt a good nap. Whether it be the fresh stench of the market carried in through the window or the foul breath of lungs shouting too close to his head, the annoyance was unforgivable. Gintoki wanted to sleep. Hard work warranted that a man deserved his rest whenever he took it.

The next breeze tickled his nose with a loose strand of hair. With as many clear details as he could discern, he suspected his full sleep had been disturbed beyond immediate repair. And simply rolling over didn't seem an option given the weight of his blanket. The blanket was nice. And warm near his chest. And it had legs that interwove with his own. And it had hair. And the breeze was just a breeze and it had the fresh pleasure of a morning after a rain that pushed down the stench for a few hours. Gintoki opened an eye halfway and relaxed. It was only Zura. Everything was alright. Although, he realized how much he had stiffened.

Now, to fall asleep on the couch with a copy of Jump covering his midsection with a tainted aroma torturing his nose... that scenario Gintoki knew very well. But as his mind struggled over the new developments, the connections were sketchy.

Of course, the old friend had appeared at the doorstep of the Yorozuya wanting food or a samurai favor against the Amanto. One thing had led to another. Gintoki had become bored and lolled around on the couch searching for his Jump between the cushions. Then Zura had become irrationally upset in that psychotic fashion of his when Gintoki addressed him one too many times. Then in an oddly charitable mood, Gintoki had tried repeating the three syllables although they felt odd coming from between the exaggerated movement of his lips.

"Close enough!" Zura had responded and pounced him with a good deal of nuzzling and flailing as they fell back on the couch. That Elizabeth hadn't joined in the attack was Gintoki's first clue something rather pleasant was happening to him in the onslaught of Zura's advances.

Where was Elizabeth? Oh yes. Gintoki spotted the massive white monster just out of his comfortable vision. Without having to move Zura, of course. And after everything it had remained standing a stoic observer of its master's... behavior. Gintoki blushed. He blushed for Zura to have lost all control or reason in response to Gintoki's, well, _undeniable_ sex appeal. It must have been code all along, the way the other man continually wanted Gintoki to say that other word.

All along. With a measure of unobserved affection (if Elizabeth hadn't counted before it certainly didn't start counting as an observer now), Gintoki let his hand drift to settle along Zura's backside with which he had undeniably become very familiar. Their embrace was too intimate to suggest otherwise.

If only he could shake this temporary amnesia that required him to work out what had happened in his just woken haze. He shifted involuntarily and then caught himself as he felt his hips brush against a familiar thickness. Zura had felt it too and murmured, "...asura."

"That's right." Gintoki replied, a little sadly. He let his free hand wander along the tips of Zura's hair, where he most likely had pulled and caressed. If it hadn't been for the Jump between them. And if the sun weren't so brilliantly shining through the new hole in his ceiling.

But why was he giving in so easily? Gintoki felt a surge of energy. If it happened in his imagination, surely he could follow through now that fate had dropped Zura onto Gintoki's couch as he was dozing on it! He would awaken Zura with a story of how two lovers fated to be together had been brought back by the magical nonsense of a few carefully uttered syllables. He could not fail.

Zura's hand tucked in between them flexed and his fingers closed into a fist as he pushed upward. The Jump, no longer trapped, slipped to the floor with a thunk. "Gintoki?" His voice was thick as his eyes started to refocus.

"WHAT?!!!" Shrieked a girl.

"What?!" Gintoki sat up, dropping Zura onto the floor as casually as the Jump, although with a louder thunk. He swung his torso to peer over the back of the couch and saw the remnants of his gaping ceiling in a dusty mess stirred anew by the rocking motions of the interloper.

"I've been waiting for you here this whole time. Waiting for you to finish that boyish book of yours," Sa-chan complained. "Except for the part where I was knocked out by the force of your love. And in the duration, you've been unfaithful to me with another man?" She rocked her body against the bindings she'd put onto her limbs.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gintoki asked, noticing that his voice was sharp and raised.

Sa-chan blushed and let her eyes drop away from his face when she was startled from her reverie by a new sight. What could be relied of it. "A woman with a man's voice? Is that what you want, darling Gin-sama?"

She coughed prettily, then adjusted her voice to take a slight rasp, "Gintoki..."


End file.
